


Commando

by jenasaykwa



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-11
Updated: 2000-05-11
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenasaykwa/pseuds/jenasaykwa
Summary: Ray is missing something.





	Commando

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Commando

 

 

Feedback welcome at  
  
Disclaimer: You know, it's kind of like borrowing a friend's dolls. You  
get to play with them for a while, but then you have to give them back.  
  
 **  
**

Commando  
by  
JenAsayKwa  


I'm going mad.

Not in the traditional sense, of course, but I do believe my partner  
and friend, Ray Kowalski is trying to drive me insane. No, he isn't behaving  
any differently than usual, yet he has done something today I don't believe  
he has done before in my presence. In fact, I'm certain he hasn't done  
this in my presence. I would have noticed.

I believe the phrase is "He's gone commando."

It's amazing that one simple piece of clothing, or the lack there of,  
could lead to the deterioration of my mental stability.

I noticed it right off, this morning. How could I not? As I walked into  
the bullpen, he was facing away from me, conversing with detectives Huey  
and Dewey. I had a clear view of Ray's backside. He was wearing what  
he's told me are his favorite jeans; Levi's button-fly 501's. I suppose  
he chose to wear the button-fly variety of jeans, because a zipper would  
abrade the more sensitive skin of his...well, anyway.

I walked around the small group to stand opposite Ray. The three of them  
were deeply engrossed in a discussion of the relative merits of basketball  
versus hockey. Ray was arguing vehemently in favor of hockey.

I took advantage of Ray's preoccupation to examine him more thoroughly.  
Or, more precisely, one specific portion of him. I was immediately able  
to verify my initial assessment. There was nothing between Ray and me  
but a thin layer of faded denim. At that moment I became more than grateful  
for the loose fit of my jodhpurs, as well as the long cut of my tunic.  
If not for these concealments, my interest would have been obvious to  
all.

However, my physical condition did not discourage the continuation of  
my observations. The outline of Ray's flaccid organ was clearly visible.  
I imagined how it would look were Ray as aroused as I. His turgid flesh  
straining against the worn fabric. When he moved, the material would  
caress his swollen member as if it were a lover's hand. Stop. I had to  
stop. How would I get through the day, thinking such thoughts?

And the thoughts didn't stop. Together we solved some case of which I  
have no memory. I am quite unsure how I was able to function with not  
only the visual distraction, but also the sound. I am aware that my auditory  
acuity is somewhat higher than the average person's. However, I should  
still be unable to hear the sound of denim rubbing against the bare skin  
of Ray's most intimate places. Yet I can. Perhaps it is only in my imagination  
that I can hear this. It is no less vexing for that possibility.

Now, as Ray drives us toward his apartment, I have to wonder why? Why  
did Ray choose today to go without his usual boxer shorts? Has he decided  
to advance our relationship beyond the unspoken line we have drawn? Perhaps  
he is curious to see if I will attempt to advance it given the proper  
stimulus. Alternately, he might have merely forgotten to do his wash,  
leaving no other option than to go bare.

I am at the end of my rope. I have not heard anything Ray has said to  
me during the drive. He has taken to giving me odd looks. I cannot continue  
in this manner. Soon, we will be in the privacy of Ray's apartment. I  
am determined to discover his motive, if I have to tear every last piece  
of clothing from his body to do it.  



End file.
